kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Shego
| pets = | nemesis = Kim Possible Ron Stoppable Rufus Aviarius Electronique | first = "Tick-Tick-Tick" | voice = Nicole Sullivan}} Shego is a villain who frequently engages Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus, otherwise known as Team Possible, in battle. Under contract as his sidekick, Dr. Drakken is her usual employer, although she has occasionally worked with other villains, such as Motor Ed or Senor Senior, Jr. Her real name is unknown. Physical Appearance Shego is slender with a curvaceous body, has long black hair, pale green skin, and green eyes. Background Shego has four brothers, Hego, Mego, and the Wego twins. When Shego and her brothers were young, they were struck by a rainbow comet while in their family tree house, granting them superpowers. Shortly thereafter, they formed Team Go, a crime-fighting family in the mold of a classic superhero team. Together, they took on the responsibility of defending Go City from the forces of evil. According to Hego however, the more she fought villainy, the more she began to like it. Shego herself mentioned that her main reason for leaving was that she became fed up with her brothers, Hego in particular. After she quit the team, she found employment with Dr. Drakken, supposedly because he paid well. Between the time that Shego left Team Go and her first encounter with Kim Possible, Shego had eleven countries swear out warrants for her arrest.Tick-Tick-Tick It was revealed in "Stop Team Go" that Shego was a college graduate with an unspecified degree in Child Development, allowing her to be a substitute teacher in Middleton High after she turned good due to Jack Hench's Atitudinator, a device that makes good guys evil and vice versa. Relationships Shego is a mercenary for hire, most often shown to be in the employment of Dr. Drakken, although she has on occasion worked with and for other villains. Most notable is her sporadic partnership with Senor Senior Junior, for whom she was hired to instruct in the ways of villainy in the episode Two to Tutor and is shown to be unusually tolerant of. Though it should be noted that she had crushed his beach chair and music player, and was actually resisting the urge to hit him. Shego maintains a cold exterior and vehemently denies that she is secretly "soft" in regards to her brothers or Kim Possible. Drakken Shego’s relationship with Dr. Drakken borders on bizarre. Early on in the series, she is shown to be more respectful toward the mad scientist, however, as time goes on, she seems to take an increasingly dominant role in the partnership, going as far to bully her "boss" into abiding her wishes. She is often hypercritical of Drakken’s plans and openly mocks his decisions, seemingly tolerating Drakken’s antics for the "mocking-gold" his schemes grant her. Drakken has, on numerous occasions, expressed the desire for Shego to be more supportive in his endeavors, having used mind control devices to ensure her obedience and even replaced her as sidekick with the alien, Warmonga in the episode Mad Dogs and Aliens. Despite their tumultuous past, Shego has repeatedly returned to Drakken to work for him. The two have demonstrated a certain amount of deranged fondness for the other, as Drakken even refers to her in Go Team Go as a member of his "evil family." Shego seems to legitimately care for Drakken, having saved his life several times. Family Her relationship with her brothers is less than stellar. It was not seen how well she gets along with her youngest brothers, the Wego twins, but she shows open disdain for her two other brothers Mego and Hego. She apparently used to get along well enough with them to be part of Team Go, but Hego claimed that the more the team fought villainy, the more Shego liked the villainy. While this was his explanation, Shego expressed that she just could not stand her brothers, or at least Hego and Mego. Between Mego's selfishness and Hego's Adam West Saturday morning cartoon approach to heroism, even Ron Stoppable admitted to being able to see why she would leave the team. In the episode Go Team Go, it is implied at the end that even though Shego is a villainess now, she still cares about her brothers. Both Kim and Drakken comment on how incredibly easy it was for Kim to take the power staff that had stolen Team Go's superpowers from Shego. Drakken deduces that Shego secretly wanted to lose and that she does not have it in her to actually betray her brothers in such a manner. He shared this with her directly, and the result saw Drakken hanging by the feet of the giant robot that they were flying. Kim Even though Shego is Kim's rival, Shego seems to have a certain degree of fondness for her foe, even becoming close (though temporary) friends in Stop Team Go. Even after being reverted to her normal evil self, Shego seemed to reminisce over their friendship. Even while evil, she is willing to work with Kim if necessary, such as when she helped her defeat Warmonga, Warhok, and even earlier against Aviarius. They would also have brief chats as they fought, usually banter in regards to the situation at hand, but other times saw the fights actually stopping. For instance, in "The Big Job", Shego could not find a parking space during a robbery and Kim had the same problem. After Ron stopped by to comment on his lack of success in finding such, they stopped fighting for a moment to comment on the lack of parking in the city before returning to fighting. Shego's holds a desire to defeat Kim in battle, a desire which borders on mania. Shego has uncharacteristically thrown caution to the wind to she attack both the alien amazon Warmonga and the evil spirit Black Eye Brown (who had possessed Dr. Drakken) when they were on the verge of destroying the crime fighting cheerleader. In both of these incidents, Shego insists that the right to finish Kim is hers and hers alone. Surprisingly, Shego is not immune to Kim's puppy-dog pout, as Kim used it on her in Graduation in order to get her and Drakken to clean up the mess, to which she reluctantly agreed. Professional Throughout the course of the series Shego has teamed up with several villains, both with and without Dr. Drakken. Among these villains are Senor Senior Jr., and Senor Senior Sr., Duff Killigan, DNAmy, Motor Ed, Hank Perkins, Frugal Lucre, and in A Sitch in Time, Monkey Fist. Despite having an intense rivalry with Kim Possible, Shego has also worked with the teen heroine in several episodes, aiding in whatever common goal benefited the mercenary. The most notable episode is "Mad Dogs and Aliens", where she saved Kim's life. Although Shego prefers to work as a hired hand, she remains the only villain in the series to actually succeed to take over the world, albiet with assistance from a magical time monkey and careful planning/support from her future self. In this possible future world, known simply as [[The Future]], Shego was known as The Supreme One. This version of Shego is more evil than trivial and ruled with a cruel hand. Notably, however, it also saw her fall into the classic villain cliches of gloating to her defeated enemies instead of her normal preferance for the "direct approach", which resulted in the destruction of this timeline. Romantic Throughout the series, Shego has demonstrated a habit of picking up muscular males with deep tans at resorts. She briefly showed interest in Martin Smarty, although this had more to do with him being one of the five wealthiest men on the planet than an emotional connection. During her time as Miss Go, she has shown an interest in Steve Barkin. Neither of these relationships held her interest for long, although she seemed somewhat touched when Barkin visited her at the lair. At least until he started singing for her, at which point she unleashed the wide and sadistic defenses of the lair at him. It is implied that she has feelings for Dr. Drakken, when in Emotion Sickness she becomes obsessed with him. It is also shown in Graduation, Part Two that she could be in denial on these feelings, when it is said that she is Dr. Drakken's "battle mate" by the alien Warmonga. Powers and Abilities Plasma Energy Blast: Shego's powers, her 'Go Team Glow', is the ability to generate bright green colored plasma energy with her hands. This energy can be used to heat or melt anything she touches (with varying levels of effectiveness), or fired as a directed energy attack. At range, these abilities range from precision shots to explosive impacts roughly on par with modern grenades. Her attacks are enhanced by metal claws on her gloves, and on occasion, she has used her claw-like fingernails to similar effect; she is often seen filing them. Shego is also able to use her powers to deliver energy strikes to enhance her natural strength. However, these powers do have limits as after constant usage Shego begins to tire, as seen during an early brawl between her and Kim Possible while raiding a military facility (see Naked Genius). In addition to her energy powers, Shego is an extremely durable individual, withstanding wide arrays of punishments from being kicked off tall buildings and ledges all the way to a climatic impact with an electrical tower and being electrocuted by it during So the Drama, an event which she came out of with only frazzled hair and bruises. Besides these abilities, she is an elite hand-to-hand combatant who regularly defeats trained guards, operatives, and heroes. She is also a skilled pilot who can fly an array of aircraft (such as a jet in So The Drama, A Sitch in Time, and flying Team Go's jet). She is also capable of SCUBA diving, as evidenced in Mother's Day. Shego is also well versed with infiltration operations, often breaking into various facilities ran by various personnel throughout the series. In addition, Shego holds a degree in Child Development (revealed in Stop Team Go), and was able to apply as a substitute teacher at Middleton High after being effected by the Attitudinator. Metafictional Data Miss Go, the "good Shego" and Steve Barkins’s short-lived relationship may have stemmed back to their voice actors previously working together in Buzz Light-year of Star Command where Nicole Sullivan voiced Mira Nova and Patrick Warburton as the title character. The origin of Shego's powers was originally stated to be strictly from her gloves by the Disney website. This was retconned in Season 2 and the episode Go Team Go which introduced her powers as actual superpowers. Quotes "I am EVIL, have I made myself clear?" "Don't worry, Kimmie! I'M still nasty!" "I'm working with a man named Monkey Fist. My evil career is so down the toilet!" "I'm not gonna stand here and let her destroy MY Kimmy. That's my job!" "I'm on VACATION!" "THIS is Operation Gerkin?!" "Sorry Kimmy. Gots to follow the money." "...Hi. Would you except a generous bribe?" "Mmm, yes." "Alright, lets get Operation Too Complicated to Actually Work over with." "Nono, he's filthy rich. But you will be busted once I'm done." "You know what I hate? When someone doesn't know when to give up!" "See, you missed your mock window." "Sure we do! Sidekicks are all about interrupting, isn't that right Dr. D?" "I'm just sticking around to watch the cheerleader kick your 'Great Blue'-" Trivia * Shego has been arrested at least once and her booking number was 11734.Tick-Tick-Tick * Shego is much more evil than her employer Dr. Drakken. When Drakken tried out Jack Hench's evil detector, all of his concentration barely rated "playground bully," whereas Shego pegged the meter with a single touch. ** Ironically, despite the fact that she is clearly more evil than Drakken in this measure, Shego also apparently has a much higher sense of morality than he does. This potentially stems from her past as a superheroine. *** The above is demonstrated in Steal Wheels, where Dr. Drakken and his cousin Motor Ed are eager to steal Felix Renton's optimized wheelchair while Shego opposed the idea, questioning whether Drakken would really stoop low enough to actually steal from handicapped kid. * Shego appears in only one episode without Dr. Drakken: "Adventures in Rufus-Sitting." * Shego has three first appearances, Bueno Nacho (production), Tick-Tick-Tick (chronological), and Crush (airdate). * Shego is Kim's most fought villain. * An action figure of Shego was available at McDonalds and can be purchased on ebay.com. * On several occasions, she was seen filing her nails for more deadly use in battle, but is almost always wearing gloves. * Shego has cried twice during the series, but each time she was not herself: In Emotion Sickness, she was under the control of the Moodulator, while in Stop Team Go she was under the effects of the personality ray. * Shego has been known to be virtually fearless. The only person she has been shown to fear is Ron as his evil self, Zorpox. In addition, in Graduation, Part 2, she did admit "That is scary." upon seeing the lorwardian vessel in orbit. * Several times in prison Drakken thought he was being broken out only to see Shego leave, to the point where when someone really is breaking him out he said "I wonder who's breaking out Shego this time. Gallery Shego.jpg|Shego talking. Giggling at Eyes.jpg Jealousy.jpg|Shego getting angry because Warmonga is about to finish off Kim Possible. Mocking.jpg|Shego talking to Warmonga about mocking "The Great Blue" StopTeamGo MissGo.png|Shego at High School Screen_shot_2011-10-16_at_12.41.25_AM.png|A mercenary before her time Lilo_and_Stitch_Rufus_Episode73.png|Shego on Lilo and Stitch: The Series Screen shot 2011-10-16 at 12.41.25 AM.png DrakkenandShego2.jpg DrakShe.png ES - Kim fighting Shego.jpg ES - Kim vs Shego Bueno Nacho.jpg Kim vs Shego.jpg Shego.jpg Shego.PNG Shego and the Supreme One.jpg Shego Good Drakken.jpg Shego Martin.png Shego Mugshot.png STD - Kim, Ron, Shego at Bermuda Triangle.jpg STD - Kim vs. Shego.jpg STD - Shego and Drakken in Lair.jpg Stop Team Go ShegoRonKP.jpg Snapshot 56 (9-8-2012 7-02 PM).png Snapshot 54 (9-8-2012 7-00 PM).png Snapshot 53 (9-8-2012 7-00 PM).png Snapshot 52 (9-8-2012 7-00 PM).png Snapshot 50 (9-8-2012 6-59 PM).png Snapshot 69 (9-8-2012 7-06 PM).png Snapshot 68 (9-8-2012 7-06 PM).png Snapshot 67 (9-8-2012 7-06 PM).png Snapshot 66 (9-8-2012 7-05 PM).png Snapshot 65 (9-8-2012 7-05 PM).png Snapshot 64 (9-8-2012 7-05 PM).png Snapshot 63 (9-8-2012 7-04 PM).png Snapshot 62 (9-8-2012 7-04 PM).png Snapshot 58 (9-8-2012 7-03 PM).png Snapshot 57 (9-8-2012 7-02 PM).png I never joke about coco-moo..png Snapshot 79 (9-9-2012 7-11 PM).png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h34m42s132.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h28m15s121.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h27m49s115.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h00m49s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-22h37m27s110.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-19h48m31s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h01m16s202.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h12m21s191.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h08m35s247.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h13m51s54.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h03m38s92.png Behind the Scenes Voiced By Shego is voiced by Nicole Sullivan in all four seasons. Episode Appearances Appearances in Other Media * Shows ** Lilo & Stitch: Rufus (Crossover Episode; Dubious Canonincity) * Games ** Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist (GBA Game) ** Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise (GBA Game) ** Kim Possible 3: Team Possible (GBA Game) ** Kimmunicator (Nintendo DS Game) ** What's the Switch? (PS2 Game) * Disney Parks ** Shego makes an appearance with Doctor Drakken at the Kim Possible World Showcase Adventure, though this has since been replaced with a Phineas and Ferb based "Agent P's Adventures". References Category:Villains Category:Members of Team Go Category:Females Category:Galleries Category:Characters